


Her Warden

by RapidSeaPizza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Loss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Humor, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidSeaPizza/pseuds/RapidSeaPizza
Summary: The first chapter was set to be a year after my Warden, Sebastian Cousland and Morrigan pass through the eluvian together during Witch Hunt. It was originally supposed to be a smutty one shot, but I decided to build on it. Now it takes place throughout the events of Origins, and will continue onto the Inquisition.Minor edit: Changed my Warden's class from Warrior to Rogue, as that's my personal headcanon.Noticed a disturbing lack of male warden and morrigan out there so i decided to make my own. Might edit and add to the story later on. First chapter is PWP, but I'll add on to it if it kicks off.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been a few years since I've written a fanfic, or a smut. This will be my first time writing about Morrigan, and any constructive criticism is well appreciated, hope you enjoy. :)

It had been almost an entire year since Sebastian passed through the eluvian to be with the woman he loved and the child they had together. It almost seemed surreal; Morrigan's obvious distaste for anything related to love and romance in the past had preceded her. Their time together during the Blight had changed them both so much, especially Morrigan. 

Now she's sitting on the couch by fire, reading an ageless tome and waiting for her love to finish soothing a restless and grumpy Kieran; something Sebastian was curiously good at doing, almost better than her. Her eyes disperse from the symbols and ancient text over to the large figure of a man walking out of the door to sit beside her. 

She couldnt help the smile that crept across the edges of her lips as her Warden planted a small but loving kiss on her neck.

"Kieran is finally asleep, I presume?" All she got in return was an affirmative hum and another kiss to her neck. She let out a content sigh as Sebastian trailed his tongue up her neck and to her ear, where he gave a playful bite. His strong but gentle hands were starting to roam across her stomach, and up to her chest. She was not one to easily give in, but his hot touch made it hard for her to concentrate on the tome. The sensation of his warm, rough but gentle hands squeezing and grazing across her flesh sends little shockwaves down her spine.

She knew the game he was playing, and she knew it well. They've played it many times before and yet she never tires of it. He loved seducing her like this. Of course, it surely did not work every time he attempted it, she was far too stubborn for that. Nevertheless, he wanted to see her give in to him. His fingers danced across the straps holding together her brassiere until he finally managed to untie them. A slight hiss escaped her lips at the feeling of the cold air against her now exposed flesh. She shuddered as his fingers found her nipples, rolling and pulling, ever so softly. 

She needed more, and knew that he wasn't going to give it to her without her full attention on him, the insufferable man. She didn't admit defeat easily, but his hot breath on her neck and teeth grazing her neck and earlobe, she finally gave in. With a sigh she closed her book and placed it beside her. A cocky smirk decorated his handsome face when she straddled him - he'd won this game. His kisses were hot, wet and wanting, as were hers. Being her usual, stubborn self, she refused to give him entrance to her mouth when he nibbled at her lower lip. He knew he had to work some more, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. He grabbed her ass, hard but not hard enough to hurt. With the gasp that entowed, he slipped his skilled tongue inside and from there, it was a fight for dominance. One hand was planted firmly on her ass and the other was intent on removing the rest of her top. A low and deep groan emerged from her warden as she ground her hips against his fully erect, aching and confined cock. 

"Eager as always, I see." Morrigan rolled her eyes at the statement. "Tis only because you make me so, you frustrating man." The chuckle that started escaping his lips became a strained gasp as the witch freed his throbbing manhood from its confines, stroking it every so slowly. A smirk played upon her lips as she found herself admiring his strong, handsome features. His lips were parted in a silent moan, and his loving blue eyes bore into her very soul. She planted a kiss upon the deep scar that decorated his upper right lip. She loved that she could do this to him; the Hero of Fereldan, a "Hardened Warrior", based on the stories created from all the loving admirers hes made since the Blight had ended, reduced to a whimpering mess with her hot touch. 

He enraptured her in another hot, needy kiss. He kisses her like hes dying, each time. She returns the passion in full, fully aware of the burning ache in her loins that drove her mad for him. His hand moved down to her slick folds, knowing exactly what she needs and making her shudder as his nimble fingers worked slowly at her molten core. She looked at him with a fire in her eyes. "Enough of this, if you don't fuck me now I may go mad." Her tone was low, and dripping with need. Those words were all it took for his self restraint to snap. The cocky bastard licked her juices off his fingers and _winked_ at her. _Winked!_ She hated just how attractive he made that incorrigible display look. Before she could react, he flipped her on her stomach, pinning her down with her face pushed against the armrest of the couch. She was not one to submit for anyone, but she knew she was safe with him, and she secretly loved how he took control of her like this. The only man she would _ever_ allow to do this to her. His fingernails dug into her waist and her and his cock finally entered her dripping core. She bit her lip in an attempt to suppress a moan, but ultimately failed. His thrusts were deep and fast, as she has always loved it. Ever since their first night together, she loved just how good his thick cock felt. Her grip was knuckle-white on the cushions and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his cock hit all the right spots deep inside her aching and throbbing core.

He leaned down, trailing his tongue along her upper back to her neck. "You feel so fucking good, my love." He growled in her ear and she turned her head to meet his fiery gaze. She could feel her dripping sex tighten, and she could feel her climax building at a fast rate. Their moans were becoming erratic, yet they knew they couldn't be too loud. His lips moved to her neck, biting and sucking at her skin. Feeling his climax building along with hers, he moved to turn her on her back. Morrigan seized this opportunity to take control herself. With a light blast of magic, she pushed him on his back. A small gasp found it's way to her parted lips as she impaled herself on him in one swift move. She rode him like a purebred Fereldan Coarser. Her nails dug into his chest, tracing over his many scars and tones abs. Her hips moved faster now, intent on swallowing his cock whole. "Give it to me, Sebastian.. Cum in me." Those last words came out as a strangled cry as she fucked herself on his cock, hitting the spot that made her see stars. He thrust upwards, matching the hunger of her thrusts. This threw her over the edge; a loud series of moans and "don't stop, don't you dare stop." filled the room as she came. The feeling of her walls clenching and pulsing around his now dripping cock was too much. He gave long and powerful moan, whispering her name over and over as he came, filling her completely.

They lay there, chests heaving and covered in sweat. She knew she would never get tired of these moments with him. He was hers, and she was his, she refused to ever say those words aloud of course, but he already knew how she felt. "I love you, my beautiful witch." He grumbled into her hair. She looked up at him, those beautiful amber eyes that made his heart melt into a hopeless puddle. "And I you, my Warden." They were not usually ones for honeyed words, but occasionally found themselves sharing these loving moments. They were torn from this lovely moment by a very loud, very upset cry. Sebastian had a guilty expression on his face as he quickly pulled his trousers back on. "Shit," he mumbled. "Looks like we were a bit too loud."


	2. A Witch's Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline goes back in time to when Morrigan meets the Warden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure about this chapter, I'm afraid it might be too boring, but I wanted to post it anyways. Hope you enjoy c:

Flemeth had always taught her that love was was utterly useless. An illusion of peace made for the weak and pathetic. She was taught to trust no one but herself in this world and that's exactly what she did. Until she met Sebastian. 

She remembers the day they met, at the abandoned tower that once belonged to the famed Grey Wardens; a once great hold of the finest warriors and heroes Thedas has ever seen, forged to fend off the evil darkspawn horde. Recently, however, their fame has been all but forgotten, and very few - if any at all - remain. Four men stood before her, but one stood out. His hair was dark brown, cropped at the sides but thick and short on the top. His eyes were a mystical blue, the kind of eyes that pierced your very soul as you found yourself staring into them. Yet there was a sadness in them, a terrible grief that gleamed almost as bright as the stars of a cold Fereldan night. A short, well trimmed stubble decorated his handsomely structured face. His forehead was bleeding, and dirt covered almost half of his face.

The weapons on his back consisted of a longsword and a dagger, neatly fastened to the back of his armor. He wore a light chainmail set of armor, it was tightly fitting and she could see that he had a very muscular physique for a rogue. He was polite and refined, unlike the rest of his foolish companions. The way he held himself as he talked, the careful yet gentle way he spoke, it was clear he was of noble blood. He held his chin high when he spoke, whether this gesture was in confidence or bravado she did not know. All she knew was that he was different from the other blabbering fools he traveled with. It mattered not, however. None of them mattered, as she did not expect to ever see them again upon leading them back to her mother.

That was until Mother rescued them two of the four men from atop a burning tower and brought them back to their hut. Both of them bruised and bloody, and close to death. As they both tended to the men's wounds, Flemeth explained to her the ritual she was to perform with one of the two men. How she was to have a child with one of them; a child with the soul of an Old God. A devouring flame of anger burned inside her as her mother spoke.

"Have I no say in this?" Her tone was sharp, and practically dripping with rage. Her mother simply scoffed at her. "It matters not how you feel, girl. You will do this ritual, whether you want to or not has no factor in this." Morrigan's fists clenched, her nails digging sharply into her palms. Her mother had dictated almost every part of her life, and now she was deciding her very fate for her. She knew she could not rightfully refuse, however. She knew that having a child with the soul of something so old and powerful would grant her immense knowledge and power, both of which she naturally craved. They did not speak another word as they finished bandaging the two men.

The whiny and whimpering fool by the name Alistair was the first to wake. Her mother had explained to him what happened, and why they were back at the hut. Deciding she could not handle any more of the sniveling fool's questions and complaining, she headed back into the hut to check on the other Warden. Wearing only his small clothes, with a sheet draped loosely over his waist, she could easily see his toned and muscular physique. He had a thin line of stomach hair trailing down his navel, but not much hair elsewhere. His features were strong and handsome, but also very young. He couldn't be more than nineteen years old. Her eyes were drawn to a tattoo and his left arm; the head of a wolf, eyes as white as snow, snout contorted in a vicious snarl. The wolf adorned what looked like a goat skull atop its head and random yet elegant symbols formed around it to create a sort of downward-facing triangle. It felt almost violent, yet she found it strangely beautiful at the same time. She knew it must have a much deeper meaning behind it.

She had heard that not many people chose to have tattoos without a specific culture behind them, and this tattoo was unique in itself. Neither Dalish nor Rivaini, she couldn't quite place it. A low and pained groan took her from her thoughts as Sebastian stirred from his sleep and attempted to sit up.

"Ah," she started as the Warden rubbed a hand on his face, perhaps trying to rub some sleep off. "Your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased." His expression was confused at first, then quickly turned to worry.

"Wait, where am I? What happened to the darkspawn?!" His tone was demanding but not aggressive. She put her hands up as if she was trying to calm him. 

She informed him of all that happened. How the darkspawn overwhelmed them all while Loghain pulled his forces out of the battle. How everyone that fought now lay dead. Including Duncan and King Cailan. His fists tightened into a knuckle white form. His head dipped down, and his jaw tightened. Once she had finished explaining the previous events, he headed for the door to the hut but suddenly stopped. 

He turned to look at her, their eyes met and he found her sharp amber eyes almost mesmerizing. He gave her a weak smile, "Thank you for helping me, Morrigan." His words must have surprised her a small bit, as her expression told him. "I.. You are welcome, though Mother did most of the work, I am no healer." 

He had learned that Morrigan's mother was none other than the Flemeth of legend. He remembered stories told to him by his mother and father. He bit his tongue at the memory; he couldn't think about them right now, or else he'd break down. He saw Morrigan step out of the hut, his eyes suddenly drawn onto her beyond his control. She was mysterious, and possibly dangerous, but she had helped him, and for that he was grateful. He couldn't help but carefully admire her body despite himself. Her robe had been pleasingly revealing, showing off the soft skin of her torso and back. Her piercing amber eyes matched the silky jet black hair that beautifully pronounced her facial stern but soft facial features. He scolded himself in the inside for ogling at her like a 13 year old boy. She probably noticed, but she did not mention it, much to his relief. 

He was pleasantly surprised when he heard Flemeth offer Morrigan's service to them, although he felt a bit guilty as he saw Morrigan's obvious disdain for the idea. Alistair seemed almost as displeased about the offer as Morrigan, but Sebastian already could tell that traveling with these two together was going to be a hassle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this was too long, and the lack of significant dialogue. I'm thinking of changing it up and continuing the story from here. Any ideas are welcome


	3. Intrigued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan finds Sebastian increasingly intriguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but it's the very beginning of their relationship.

The first impression Morrigan had about Sebastian was that he was different. He wasn't like any other man she had known in her life. He was confident in himself, and he showed it. He was witty, and he had a silver tongue, but he was also compassionate. He stood for what he believed was right, and wouldn't let anybody take that from him. As they began to travel together, she noticed these things more and more.

Sebastian had intrigued her from the moment they met in the Kocari Wilds. As they eventually made their way through Lothering, he decided that he wanted to know more about the mysterious Witch of the Wilds. So naturally, he asked about her, about her life. It was clear to him that she found his curiosity pointless, but she answered his questions nonetheless. She was not used to someone being so curious about her life. In her mind, there was little reason to be. 

"That tattoo," She heard Alistair say as they walked through the small village, "What does it mean?"

"Oh, this?" Sebastian said, looking down at his left arm to the tattoo in question. "Its a long story, but I'll spare you the details for now. I made a bad mistake when I was younger. It's haunted me ever since. So I got the tattoo as a reminder of what happened so I'll never forget." Sebastian's voice trailed off, and Alistair poked no further. 

Morrigan found herself curious about what happened. About his life before joining the Grey Wardens, and how he even became a Warden in the first place. She had asked about his mother after she told him some things of Flemeth. He had paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to say. 

"She.. was an amazing woman. And I loved her more than anything." His voice was soft and sorrowful. She could obviously tell that he was in mourning, so she gave her condolences and spoke of it no further.

_____

It had been about a week and a half since they met and Sebastian had begun flirting with her, little at a time. He did so carefully at first, to test the waters and see how she reacted to it. Needless to say, he was very pleased when she flirted back. Either with words, or an occasional glance and smirk in the other's direction. 

He visited her often whenever they set up camp. He'd sit across from her, either asking even more questions about her, or telling stories of his life before the Grey Warden's. He did not tell her of that night, though. Not yet. 

She was very surprised when Sebastian had approached her one night, a shiny golden necklace dangling from his hand. 

"This is for you." He said with a smile. She took the necklace from his hands and examined it. It was beautiful, and matched her taste perfectly. 

"Tis a beautiful gift," She said finally. "Thank you." She did not know what else to say other than that, but she did not stop the small smile that played upon her lips.

"You're welcome," Sebastian said. He tilted his head ever so slightly and a crooked smile crept across his face. "I enjoy seeing you smile." 

She hated the light blush that came with his words. And how attractive she found his smile. He watched her as she put it on. The necklace had fit almost perfectly between the others that she wore. He smiled at her once more, his eyes lingering on hers just a little longer than normal before he turned away and walked back towards the others. She found herself even more intrigued by him. And attracted. 


	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a nightmare after a long day. Him and Morrigan want to give into each other, but resist for now.

They had begun their quest in Redcliffe. Spending the first day and night there helping the village fend off an attack from an unleashed evil. Morrigan opposed the idea of helping them. She thought it was foolish to waste their time helping them, but Sebastian was compassionate. He helped anyone he could. Morrigan didn't understand his empathy towards others at the time.

The battle had taken all night. Hordes upon hordes of the living dead attacked the village. The monsters were physically weak, and their attacks did little damage, but their numbers were staggering. Morrigan and Leliana attacked from a distance, as they usually do. Alistair was in the thick of the fight, charging with his shield and slashing through the beasts with his sword. Sebastian stuck to the shadows. It was rare that a creature or person noticed him and if they did it was too late. He was exceptionally good at evading attacks while still remaining on the offensive. He fought with fluidity and grace, and off the battlefield his tongue was as sharp as his blades. 

They were exhausted once the war horn bellowed, signaling the end of a battle. Their hard work paid off however, as no one of importance died that night. With the village protected, it was time to find a way inside the castle. 

____

The castle proved to be a lot more tolerable than the harsh and cold air of the previous night. Be that as it may, their wounds were still fresh and their eyes weary with little sleep. All of the time spent in Redcliffe so far has been miserable, but they pushed onwards. They fought through more of the endless horde as they made their way to the main hall. Sebastian hated how uneasy he felt there. The air tasted sour, and he swore he could feel eyes on him wherever he went. 

When they finally made it to the main hall, they found that Arl Eamon's son Connor had been possessed. Jowan, whom Sebastian had released prior to being here, gave the suggestion of killing the demon from the fade. This method involved a sacrifice however. Sebastian refused to let another innocent person die that day, so listened to the mage's suggestion of asking the Circle. He knew that the Circle was part of the treaties as well, so he decided going there first was the best choice.

____

Setting up camp later that night felt like a blessing. His body ached, and he wanted to do nothing else than sleep. He barely finished his dinner that night he was so tired. It felt like aged before he finally retired to his tent, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

_It was dark, and cold. It was so cold he thought he might die. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. He could only sit there on the dark cold stone. He heard screaming. Screams of pain. Screams of terror. The screaming got louder as it got closer. He wanted to cover his ears to block it out but he couldn't move. The horrible screaming kept getting closer and closer. It was so loud that he felt blood trickle down his ears. Finally, the screaming stopped, and suddenly a blinding light wiped erupted and wiped out the darkness. He now found himself back at his family's castle in Highever. No, he wasn't there. He was seeing a memory. It showed him what he least wanted to see again._

_In the memory, it showed him waking up that night to Bear's aggressive barking. Darrien, the son of mother's friend lay next to him. Sebastian had seduced him earlier and fucked him after dinner. He stirred awake at the commotion, asking Sebastian what was happening. Sebastian had no idea. Maybe his hound smelled more rats? He wished that were the case. He wished he would've stopped Darrien from opening that door. Tears began to form as he was forced to watch the innocent man get shot with a bolt right in front of him. Falling to the hard floor with a thud. Suddenly, the image changed. He was in his brother's room again. He saw his nephews lifeless body on the floor next to Fergus's wife. Sebastian screamed out in frustration as tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted to escape. He couldn't take this. Couldn't handle living through this nightmare all over again. He had to get out. He needed to get out. Make it stop. Please make it stop.._

Sebastian sprung awake with a gasp. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. He took a moment to gather himself, then wiped the tears from his face. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He was too scared to now. He was so shook up from the nightmare that he forgot to put on a shirt before leaving his tent. It was quiet, and everyone else was asleep except Morrigan. She was on watch tonight, and was sitting beside the campfire. Her eyes met his as be stood outside, his bare chest illuminated by the fire. 

"I take it you had trouble sleeping?" She asked. Her eyes were drawn to his bare and muscled torso as he walked towards her. 

He took a seat next to her, but not too close. 

"Just another nightmare." He lied. The nightmare he had that night wasn't like the ones he usually had. This one cruel. It burrowed into this mind and heart like poisoned thorns.

"Ah, I see." Was all she said. 

They sat together in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, it felt more comfortable. Sebastian turned to look at her. Her face was illuminated beautifully by the burning fire. She was gorgeous, he thought. She was captivating. 

"To be perfectly honest," he started, breaking the long silence. She turned to meet his eyes. "I'm rather glad that it was you who had watch tonight." 

"Oh?" A small smile teased the edge of her lips. "And why is that?" 

Sebastian simply smiled at her. He had scooted a few inches closer to her. Their arms were almost brushing. Their eyes were locked on to each other. Morrigan couldn't help but be drawn in by his gaze. She wanted to lean in and kiss him at that moment. She had him drawn in. She knew that when their lips met, he'd be in the palm of her hand. She'd have him, and she wouldn't have to share. But she wanted to savor the anticipation.

He licked his lips. He wanted desperately to kiss her, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He would have to work a little harder until he got what he want. He had never felt so enraptured by anyone. She made him crazy, all the flirtatious looks and teasing brought out something almost primal inside him. He wanted her. But he was willing to wait a little bit longer. 

He leaned away from her after what seemed like an eternity. He had a pleased grin on his face.

"I should go check the traps. See if they caught anything." He said, standing up. He had a smirk on his face the entire time, which made her roll her eyes. 

They both knew it would not be long until their attraction got the better of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I've had for a long time, and wanted to play a bit with them wanting each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely add more to this if people want me to, Morrigan is one of my favourite romances in any video game so any requests are welcome. I'm also willing to write other pairings.


End file.
